king_harkinianfandomcom-20200215-history
Weegee
Weegee is a villain who was born a year after the Big Bang. He is very evil and is responsible for many of the world's major problems. He has a wiki (as well as countless other spinoff wikis) and a bunch of clones. Some have become really powerful, like Pureegee and Chroneegee. He also has a huge family. He's created many things, including the Weegee channel. Life Weegee was born to Papa Weegee and Mashesh in the year 13,699,999,999 BC. He immediately killed his mother, causing his evil uncle Fortran to take interest in him. He grew up in the United 'Gees Universe, where he still lives, and his brother Malleo taught him how to be evil. Naturally, he and his good twin Eegeew became rivals. Weegee's goal was to conquer the Weegeeverse, but portals opened to other universes and caused him to get in trouble with other universes. Weegee eventually invaded the CDI Universe, attacking its civilizations and spreading his virus on various worlds. He eventually went to Eluryh and resurrected a man called Ganon, who became his minion. Weegee joined Ganon in an invasion of Gannonan in 1138, and they spent the next few centuries subjugating the entire continent. Ganon then exiled Weegee, causing him to fall into a deep depression. He decided to attempt suicide, eventually succeeding after fasting for a hundred years, but came back to life forty years later. Later on, Weegee invented AIDS as a biological weapon, aided Hyrule during the Breakfast War, and fought for Mama Luigi in the Form Wars. He actually managed to conquer Earth in 2026, but left when an ice age started. In 2588, Weegee was finally captured and condemned to 9,000 years in Koopatraz prison. His friends tried attacking Plit to free him, but they failed, and Weegee ended up serving his entire sentence. He finally died in 999,999,999,999,999,999,999 AD when Chuck Norris prevented him from escaping from the universe as it ended. Personality: Weegee is easily one of the most evil beings in existence. He is determined to spread the Weegee Virus and makes everyone and everything a member of the Weegee Army, he wants to conquer all of existence. He derives joy from the pain and suffering of others. He hardly shows any form of true attachment to anyone, except those closest to him. He is extremely intelligent, as he is only one year younger then The Big Bang itself, giving him lots of experience. He is a tactical mastermind, and an expert combatant. This has allowed him to survive for very long, outlasting almost any other being in existence before the end of time. Like King Harkinian, although his sanity and intelligence is often questioned, he is shown to have a brilliant mind that is nearly on par with God's. He has figured out the secret to time travel, and knows the cure to every disease ever (though he won't tell as he wants people to die and suffer). Criminal Record: Like King Harkinian, he has a huge criminal record. However, unlike King Harkinian, it is so large that summing it up here cannot do it justice. But seriously, he has committed more crimes then any other being in EXISTENCE. Sexual Orientation: Weegee's sexual orientation is a mystery. He has shown signs of being heterosexual, bisexual, and homosexual. Due to the fact he is married to Daizeh, heterosexual seems more likely. However, recently, he has shown himself to be asexual, and not like those of any sex. If this is true, he doesn't love Daizeh, and is just using her for domination. Hater: There are a lot of people who call Weegee a "dead fad", or say stupid things about him. Some will even post insulting pictures, often involving their pingas. These haters like to spam the Weegee wiki and use unoriginal insults, most of them being "gay" or Weegee being dead. They're idiots. Luckily, the spammer's attacks are usually cleaned up, but there are still haters. Weegee Virus Main Article: Weegee Virus The Weegee Virus is a disease that hypnotizes people and adds his face to a victim's face. It will sometimes cause them to explode and/or die. This disease is incredibly and dangerous. It was recognized by the World Health Organization in 2007 as worse than the Mah Boi Disease, and is the most dangerous contagious disease. Many people have died looking for a cure. Immune People *Chuck Norris *Rick Astley *Oiram *Bowser *Indiana Joe Trivia: *He is a retired Wumbologist *He was president of the United States of America, but was impeached on his 2nd term after trying to absorb the U.S with the United 'Gees Universe. *He has lived longer then any other (non-God) being in YouTube Poop Lore Gallery See Gallery: Weegee Category:Plumbers Category:Antagonists Category:Memes Category:Mario Category:Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Weegee's Family Category:HEVS Members Category:Weegees Category:Forms of Characters Category:Forms of Luigi Category:Famous People Category:Old People Category:Evil Category:Sadists Category:Serial Killers Category:Insane Category:Inventors Category:Powerful Category:Villains Category:Time Travelers Category:King Harkinian's Enemies Category:Felons Category:Mind Rapists Category:Dead But then Revived Category:Psychopath Category:Males Category:Leaders Category:Immune to Weegee Virus Category:Unholy Category:Mentally Unstable Category:Rich Category:Terrorists Category:Dangerous Category:Deadly Category:Weegee's Incarnations Category:Wumbologists Category:U.S. Presidents